Lost and Found
by ilollydellah
Summary: Tsuna got lost after playing in the park by himself and somehow ended up in the town square. He's cold and scared, plus he doesn't know what to do or how to get back to his house. What will happen? Will he get nabbed by some evil guy? What will he do if he doesn't get to see his mama again? 1827 fluff. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hi guys! This is my first fanfic posted ever. The pairing is 1827(my no. 1 otp ever). And the two are in grade school. Tsuna is in 1st grade and Hibari is in 3rd grade.

**Summary:** Tsuna got lost after playing in the park by himself and somehow ended up in the town square. He's cold and scared, plus he doesn't know what to do or how to get back to his house. What will happen? Will he get nabbed by some evil guy? What will he do if he doesn't get to see his mama again? 1827 fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, 1827 would be canon since the moment Hibari popped up. No one can stop me. But then I don't, so _boo hoo_.

* * *

He felt cold and scared. He didn't know what to do. All he knows is that he should get home quickly. Before something bad happens… what if some bad person would come and take them? Someone who would do something evil to him and he can't fight back? What if he never sees his mama again? What should he do? He didn't know. He was just a child. Cold and scared, out here in the dark streets of town square, even if there was many signs that were lit up. All the big people that surrounded him made him feel suffocated. All these people shuffling about around him, people he didn't know… what should he do? He just felt so scared.

He felt something grip his shoulder. He let out a squeak when he was harshly pulled around. He felt so scared he couldn't open his eyes. His lips started trembling and he tried to hold back the tears. This was it. A stranger had come to get him and would probably do evil stuff to the poor boy. A cold voice interrupted his thoughts, "Tsunayoshi," it was cold but it held something else. Endearment, maybe…? Tsuna slowly opened one of his eyes, when he saw who it was, both of his eyes widened. In fear or happiness, he didn't know. It was Hibari Kyoya, the most feared kid in his school. The boy always scared the people away from him, he always radiated a rather menacing aura that made everybody have second thoughts before they dared to do anything in the presence of the scary boy.

"Are you lost?" came the curt question. Tsuna nodded furiously in reply, and then felt a finger pressing on his forehead, immediately stopping him from the vigorous action.

"One nod is enough, Tsunayoshi.**[1]**" Tsuna felt a little heat rise up to his cheeks and meekly replied a "y-yes."

* * *

Hibari had walked Tsuna back to his house. How Hibari knew where Tsuna's house was something amazing and creepy at the same time. But then this is Hibari we're talking about. He knows his way around town. The whole trip back Tsuna stayed quiet all the while clinging to Hibari's shirt. Not that Hibari minded but it was quite cute. It was like he was afraid to lose Hibari or afraid to get lost himself. After all, Hibari knew the way back. Tsuna also felt safe in the older boy's presence since Hibari sort of scared away anyone who was meter within his radius. In fact, no one would even dare go near the two.

When they finally reached Tsuna's house, they just stood there in the quiet darkness. "You should let go now." With that Tsuna immediately let go of Hibari's shirt. Leaving the part crumpled. The younger felt heat rise up to his face once more stuttering an apology, Hibari heaved a sigh and ruffled Tsuna's already messy hair. "You should go inside now, before you catch a cold."

Hibari was about to leave until he felt a small hand clutching his arm, almost painfully, but he won't admit that. "T-thank you." The older turned to look at the younger who was currently blushing and fidgeting.

"It's okay… just, don't get yourself lost again. Bring someone with you." He was about to turn once more until he felt the grip on his arm tighten even more.

"D-do you want to go in-inside?"

"No." He tried to turn once more until he heard the door to the boy's house open, light shining on the two young boys.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun! Where have you been?" came the worried voice of Tsuna's mother. The woman hurriedly went after her son and hugged him tightly. She noticed that someone was with him and looked to see who it was. "Oh my, are you Tsu-kun's friend?"

Hibari was hesitant at first but gave a slight nod.

"M-mama! H-hibari-san helped me get back! A-and h-he kept me s-safe!" Tsuna suddenly burst out when he pulled away from his mother's hug.

"Oh my, is that true? Would you like to come inside? You're Tsu-kun's friend after all!" Tsuna's mom mused.

"No, it's okay, I should be getting back." Hibari tried to wave her off. He didn't really need to get back. There would be nothing to do anyway once he got back, he'd just do some training, have dinner and then prepare for the next day.

"Oh, is that so… are you sure?" She pressed on, after all, she was thankful to the boy who had helped her son get back safely.

"Yes."

Finally giving up, she told Hibari to be careful on his way and to come back some time soon.

Before Hibari was finally off Tsuna suddenly burst out "C-can you go w-with me n-next time?"

Hibari said nothing for a while, before giving a quick "sure." Before turning on his heel and finally trudging off.

Even with just that he felt so happy inside and he didn't know why. He wanted to shout a 'goodbye' or 'be safe on your way' but he was too late because Hibari was already gone in the distance. As Tsuna went back inside he was very, very happy indeed. That night, before he went to sleep, he was silently waiting for when Hibari would accompany him again.

* * *

Ahaha, so what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Please review~ Oh and thank you for taking the time to read this~

**[1]** I got really hooked on this kdrama called **"Flower Boy Next Door"** the finger stopping thing can be seen on episode two and episode fourteen. It's so cute.

Bye bye~ Please Review? :3


End file.
